Indiana State Department of Health Conformance with the MFRPS PI: Scott Gilliam RFA-FD-12-007 Project Summary/Abstract: This funding opportunity will allow Indiana to contribute to a nationally integrated food safety system by striving to achieve and maintain full conformance with the manufactured foods regulatory program standards (MFRPS). The MFRPS would be used to assist Indiana in developing and maintaining best practices for a high-quality regulatory program. The MFRPS will benefit consumers by the development of CodePal, an interactive food database system, and by ensuring the Indiana State Department of Health (ISDH) Food Protection Program (FPP) is consistent with stringent national standards. The ISDH FPP will contribute to the upcoming 2013 Public Health Accreditation Application to ensure the Center for Disease Control and Prevention's 10 Essential Services are being met by the agency. Conformance with these program standards will align with the ISDH mission to promote and provide essential public health services to protect Indiana communities and is considered as equivalent to this accreditation by the Public Health Accreditation Board. It will also help Indiana contribute to Federal and other State programs to better direct their regulatory activities at reducing foodborne illness hazards in plants that manufacture, process, pack, or hold foods. 1